Johnny
Johnny is a active memeber of the Glee wiki and the glee users wiki. He,s the longest running anmmyous user in history. He loves Johnny test and well read the rest to find out more! Favorite movie is Insidious Favorite song is The Tale of Johnny Applesauce Favorite Book. The Return of the king Favorite Cartoon. Johnny Test Favorite Tv show. Tower Prep Favorite movie actor and actress. Daniel Radcliffe and Sandra Bullock favorite glee chacrter. Quinn Fabray favorite glee episode.Sexy favorite glee song. Bills,Bills,Bills, least favorite movie. I Am Number four or Red riding hood. least favorite book. New Moon least favorite song. I wanna sex you up (orginal and glee) favorite Johnny Test episode. The Johnny vs Bling Bling series. favorite film series. Jurrasic Park top 10 favorite films, Insidous, Ghostbusters II, Star Wars Episode I The phantom menace,The ghost writer,Ghostbusters,Toy story 3, Tangled, Harry Potter and the half blood prince, Indina Jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull, and The King's speech. top 10 favorite cartoons. Johnny Test,Total Drama, Robotomy,Spongebob, Lyodd in space, Star Wars the clone wars, Regualar show, Rugrats, Danny Phantom and Fanboy and chum-chum. top 10 least favorite films. X-Men orgins Wolverine,I am Number four, Hannah Montana the movie, Avatar, Harry Potter and the chambers of the secrets, The Twlight Saga New Moon, Titanic,Scooby Doo curse of the lake monster, Firebreather and Dragonball Evoltuion. top 10 fictional crushes. Quinn Fabary,Ahsoka Tano, Rachel Berry, Gwen from TDI, Daphene Blake, Velma Dinkley,Ginny Wealsey, Mary Jane Watson, Merion Ravenwood and Suzan and Mary Test. top 10 favorite villains, 1.Whacko from Johnny Test 2.Quinn Fabary from Glee 3.Mr. E from Scooby Doo 4.Venom from Spider-Man 5.Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter 6.the Riddler from Bataman 7.Davy Jones from POTC 8.Santana Lopez from Glee 9.General Greivous from Star Wars 10.Mr.Mittens from Johnny Test Freinds in no order 1.Mr.Santana Lopez (isn't afraid to say he likes Santana's boobs and he's like a brother to me) 2.Gleegirl (Her tatse in fashion reminds me of my sister and I ship Juffy, Get it?.) 3.Ms. Artie Abrams (Unnatrual History rules!!!) 4.Beatles (Fabson ftw) 5.Finchelfann01 (He will defend you no matter what) 6.Quinn Dianna Gleek (I had a crush on you because you were nice, sweet and pretty, But until I figured out that your 13 and I'm 14) 7.Team Doof (A girl who is brave and bold) 8.GMKL (um,) 9.ATF (um) 10.Gleefan13 (uh, He's funny) 11.star9999 (Give me a hug sweetie) Loves Johnny Test Wants to be freinds with alot of people His best freind is Mr.Santana Lopez. Ships Fabson,Samtana,Klaine, Bartie,Finchel,Brittana and Tike. In Total Drama Soah (Noah and Sierra) Heatherandro (Heather and AL) and Dwen (Duncan and Gwen) With my freinds I have alot of them. Grevor (Gaby and Trevor) Juffy (Joe and Buffy) Krevor (Trevor and Katie) Tuffy (Trevor and Buffy) Jatie (Joe and Katie), Bimmy (Buffy and Kimmy), Gatie (Gaby and Katie) Gimmy (Gaby and Kimmy) Baby (Gaby and Buffy), Mr.Ultiamtegleek99 (Mr.Santana Lopez and Ultimategleek99) . and there glee crushes. Gartie (Gaby and Artie) Buck (Buffy and Puck) Jantana (Joe and Santana) Blatie (Blaine and Katie) Tinchelfann01 (Tina and Finchelfann01) Tercedes (Trevor and Mercedes) Kam (Kimmy and Sam) Juinn (Myself and Quinn) Was Palpatine and Johnny Test for Halloween 6 years in a row. Is 14 years old. Favorite superhero. Batman? Am I a match maker? (Yes) I Love Spider-man Biggest reason why I hate myself. I nearly turned the glee wiki against Mr.Santana Lopez. and I broke his heart. Do I think Mr.Santana Lopez is gay? (Well alot people think he is but I think he,s a bi not gay) Favorite Celebrirty. James Arnold Taylor. Favorite animated films. Toy Story 3, Shrek 2 and The Pirates who don,t do anything. Loves Insidious and Ghostbusters II Category:Gleeks Category:Glee Users Wiki Category:Glee Fan Category:Gleek